The liquid crystal display in the prior art generally has components of a backlight module, a liquid crystal cell, a color filter, a polarizer etc., and always has a very large visual angle, which cannot meet the requirement on anti-peeping property in some cases. In addition, the liquid crystal display in the prior art needs a color filter to realize color display, and thus it has disadvantages in brightness. Therefore, an improved display device is required to solve the above problem.